


The Alpha

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Agent Washington knew Church. He knew them all. And for now, he had The Alpha all to himself.
Relationships: Leonard L. Church | AI Program Alpha/Agent Washington
Kudos: 8





	The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> [First Posted to Tumblr on September 26, 2013 with the title “Drabble #62 - Church/Wash.” It was crossposted to Archive of Our Own on November 17, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Wash knew who Church was.

Under the armor. Without the accent. Without the screaming. Wash knew who Church was. He would have recognized him anywhere. He was the core of it. The Director. The man who’d taken the name David and replaced it with a state. Epsilon. The monster that tried to take Wash down with him, but left someone else’s memories in his head. Church: The man with the missing pieces.

The Alpha.

The A.I. were obsessed with him. They talked about him constantly. They longed for Their Alpha. Their completion. Even Epsilon in the midst of all his grief and agony cried out for this one thing: The program that would make them all whole.

And Wash was the one who had him.

And oh, did he have him. The Alpha who mocked and argued with Wash. The Alpha who had no idea just who he was or how valuable he was. Just how badly The Meta and the others wanted him. He was dependent upon Wash, for all his complaining. Church would die without the Freelancer. And for once in Wash’s life: He had all the power.

The Alpha wasn’t going to tell him to do better, or go faster, or to pick up his game lest he be dropped from the leader board. Wash wouldn’t need to share The Alpha with the other Freelancers. The Alpha wouldn’t call him “David” only when he was disappointed. He wouldn’t be like Epsilon and turn what was supposed to be his best moment–When Wash got his permanent partner like North and York–into his worst moment, dooming him to months of therapy and sorting through foreign thoughts.

Sorting through new desires that screamed in the back of his head to find the Alpha as loud as it was screaming for a girl named Allison Wash had never met.

No, Church was clueless. Pathetic. A shell of what he should be.

Wash lived it up, every single moment amazing under his guise of frustration and professional demeanor. He teased, he played. He enjoyed having the upper hand on this stumbling, frustrating creature. Wash could shove Church against a wall and breath down his neck and terrify him and no one would say a thing.

But he didn’t.

That would give everything away, and Wash would lose The Alpha.

It wasn’t time for that yet.

So for now, he enjoyed having The Alpha all to himself. A Church that was his to touch and to tease. Epsilon would be jealous, and The Director would be screaming.


End file.
